


[VD]Murder of the Strawberry Sundae

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 草莓圣代谋杀案。捏他自东方快车谋杀案，是基友们一起完成的梗，简称圣杯战争：）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	[VD]Murder of the Strawberry Sundae

但丁冰箱里七杯圣代，一夜过后全没了，真相竟是……

尼禄陪着维吉尔处理完委托，今天第二次走进事务所的时候，惊讶地发现居然全员都到齐了。

众人一言不发，各自沉思，分散在事务所的各处。

正当他想开口打破沉默时。

“既然都到了，”但丁先他一步，在他惯坐的椅子上，手指扣桌发出轻响，神情郑重地说道，“坦白从宽。”

“是谁吃了我放在冰箱里的七杯草莓圣代？”

“什么？”尼禄神色茫然地看着他。

“快说，是谁都吃了我给尼禄买的草莓圣代！”但丁又重复了一遍。

“你昨天叫我过来说有事，难道是……”

“得了吧，但丁。”还没等尼禄说完，蕾蒂立刻先发制人，“你才是嫌疑最大的那个！”

但丁反驳道：“可是我现在也没法一口气吃七杯！”

崔西冷笑一声。

维吉尔悠然地将外套挂在了衣架上，走到但丁的身边，对他说道，“我吃了一杯。”

“为什么？”

“想试试味道。”

“哈。”

“又甜又腻。”维吉尔思考了一下，婉转地给出了自己的评价，“不太好吃。”然后对众人说道，“他昨晚一直跟我在一起，没有时间偷吃。”

“我可以作证。”坐在沙发上的莫里森突然开口，不自然地咳了一声，右手握紧又松开，他现在真的很想来一支雪茄。

“你作什么证？”尼禄问道。

“我昨晚借宿了。”莫里森回复道。

而本在一旁异常沉默的妮可突然兴奋了起来，目光炯炯地看着他们。

事有所巧，当但丁帮着维吉尔收拾今晚的餐具时，他们迎来了第二波不速之客。

即将融入夜色的情报商推开事务所的大门摇晃着走了进来，雪茄时明时灭，伴随着一把熟悉的声音，“这可是一笔大买卖。但丁……”

随即被维吉尔一把掐灭了烟头，动作快得莫里森根本看不清发生了什么，只好僵在了原地。

“我的老朋友，这里禁烟了。”但丁对他笑了笑。

莫里森瞄了眼若无其事走进厨房的维吉尔，收起了剩下半支雪茄，颇不自在地坐到了沙发上，清了清嗓子：“明天有个委托，我需要你帮个忙。”

但丁迟疑了一下，正打算要如何开口。

“他的委托现在都交给我了。”维吉尔重新回到了他们的面前。

但丁不满地瞪视他，“你管得太多了。”

“我会照顾你，”维吉尔并没有理睬他，接着对莫里森说道，“把资料都给我。”

现在但丁不满的人变成了两个，他不懂为何他的老朋友“叛变”地如此顺其自然。

但是维吉尔并已经拿着资料回到了房间，于是现在都变成了尴尬的莫里森和不知道为何要生气的但丁互相对视。

不能任由这诡异的气氛蔓延，于是但丁问道，“已经很晚了，还有什么事吗？”

“我想借宿。”

突然之间，老朋友的默契在但丁身上被唤醒了，他惊讶地看了一眼情报商，而莫里森点了点头。

通常来讲，无论是但丁还是莫里森，他们之间总是会保持着一些距离，主要还是为了莫里森的安全着想。然而总会有一些意外发生，游离在充满了恶魔与异种们的里世界而获得某些情报或者资源是非常危险的，也就意味着在某些状况下，会危及生命。所以每当这个时候，莫里森总会向但丁寻求一些保护。

但丁带着他来到了二楼客房。

莫里森熟悉事务所的布局，二楼有一间凌乱的主卧，一间偶尔更凌乱、或者偶尔充满了被各种少女心的饰品精心装扮的客房，还有一间不想描述的厕所和根本不知道堆了什么东西的杂物间

不过当但丁打开房门，莫里森还是不由得扬起了眉毛。

基于但丁在帕蒂生日当天挂断了她的电话，莫里森可是接到了不少小女孩的埋怨，以及拐弯抹角的关心，至少现在他不用承担另一种心理压力。说不上哪种样式的房间对他而言更好，反正只是借宿而已，性命要紧。他已经做好了心理准备来面对的是破旧而发霉的床单、无处落脚堆满杂物的地板以及布满了灰尘的墙角。

这些统统都没有。

取而代之的，是随着灯光而被点亮的整洁房间。烟灰色的窗幔被整齐地挂在两边雕刻了浮纹帘钩上，窗下是暗棕色的木质桌椅，书桌上还有摆放了一盏台灯。衣柜旁就是有透明玻璃门的书柜，可惜两者都基本上是空的。然后是简洁的单人床，铺了深蓝色的暗纹绒布床罩下是干净的床单，以及摆在床头眼熟的皮制海洋生物摆饰。

房间的主人有着不错的审美，这一点并不在意料外。

但丁本人，除了得益于祖传的英俊样貌外，以及他宁愿不交水电费都要给自己购置的那一大堆昂贵衣装，再加上他不俗的品味，随便的搭配都能使得他风采过人。普通人可没法把红色穿得像他这样风骚又而华丽。

更何况是他一改得过且过的态度用心去布置的房间呢？

只可惜，这个房间没有一点居住过的痕迹。

主人却毫不在意。

“晚安，莫里森。”

“晚安，但丁。”

“你住客房？”尼禄从茫然陷入迷惑，忍不住出声问道，“那维，不，我爸住哪里？”

众人面面相觑。

“昨天晚上发生了什么？”妮可把尼禄拉往一边，迫不及待地问道。

最终还是莫里森决定忽视尼禄的问题，孩子的问题由家长们负责，继续说道，“昨天夜里有恶魔袭击了事务所。”

半夜里，走廊尽头传来了异常的声响。

莫里森瞬间被惊醒。

一时之间，金属碰撞的声音响起，又有什么重物从地板上滚落，复而又陷入万物具寂的诡异沉默。

血腥味弥漫在事务所里。

他在床上翻来覆去，脑子里的两种思绪反复纠缠，一边是但丁不会有问题的，另一边是维吉尔是个危险的变数。最终犹豫片刻，还是决定起身。

等他蹑手蹑脚地走到主卧门前，听觉突然像恢复了一般。

“……滚出去。”

莫里森尴尬地收回了正准备敲门的手。

卧室内一阵布料的摩挲声传来。

“你确定？”

然后是一些零碎的物品被扫落，书本，还是笔。

“……、唔。”

“放心，我会温柔一点的……”

“……混、蛋！”

以一个成年人的阅历来说，这也过于尴尬了，莫里森飞快地离开了现场，他扶着楼梯认为自己迫切地需要来杯酒冷静一下。于是当他打开冰箱时，毫不犹豫地拿走了一杯草莓圣代。

二楼是回不去了，他不能也不想再路过那个房间，于是他握着甜品一边吃一边冷静思考，决定靠着沙发混过一晚。

“哦！哦！”这是起哄的妮可，如果不是尼禄的表情从迷惑转为震惊，她简直想站起来鼓掌了。

“等等，我们不是在说草莓圣代吗！”但丁见尼禄表情不对，立刻转移话题，“所以你吃了我的草莓圣代！”

“精神安慰，但丁。”莫里森幽幽地说道。“反正你也会吃完的。”

“你就是这样照顾他的？”崔西质问维吉尔。

维吉尔突然对角落里老旧的唱片机产生了兴趣。

“不是这样的。”但丁试图解释，眼神示意昨晚的客人。“解释一下，莫里森！”

“你不要再帮他说话了！”蕾蒂提醒他，“你这是在包庇，他明明也偷吃了你的草莓圣代。”

“事实上，我吃的时候只剩下五杯了”莫里森说道，“在我之前，还有人来过。”

但丁立刻将视线投向两位女士，控诉道，“你们不仅蹭饭，还吃我的圣代。”

“如果你还记得，”蕾蒂的才不吃这套，冷笑道“你还欠我六把枪的钱没还呢！”

“是什么风把你吹来了？”但丁抬头，将打发时间的杂志仍在桌子上，笑着问道。

蕾蒂漫步走在事务所，最终转身看向他，“真可惜。”

“可惜什么？”

“这里差一点就是我的了。”

但丁笑了，“我很抱歉，”脸上却看不出有任何一丝抱歉的样子，“我暂时没有转让的打算。”他站起来靠坐在桌前，双臂撑着桌沿，对着蕾蒂说道，“而且我现在越来越喜欢这里了。”

蕾蒂直接用哼声表达了不满，她就知道维吉尔对但丁影响已经渗透进了他所有的想法和行为，灵魂都快被打上印记了。她甚至怀疑恶魔们会把两人的魔力记混。事务所根本没有发生任何变化，但丁也不可能过了近二十年才突然发觉这栋老旧房子的好处，唯一不同的就是多了一位“客人”。

一位被主人默认拥有永久居住权、毫不客气地登堂入室的“客人”，而且他还堂而皇之地霸占了厨房。

发胶难道是对但丁迷魂剂？只要一出现在他面前就能令他不顾一切神魂颠倒。

每个童话故事都需要一名女巫，而她现在正在思考解除迷魂剂的配方，却被身后的脚步声打断了思路。

“好了蕾蒂，”但丁将视线投向她的背后，点了点头，“虽然我没法实现你的愿望，不过邀请你一起晚餐还是可以的。”

维吉尔一言不发地看着他们。

“明天尼禄要过来，我们提前买了些食材。”但丁走到他兄长的身边，一同面对着蕾蒂说道，“试一试吧，我哥做饭还不错。”

蕾蒂依旧戒备地看着维吉尔，这个重新出现的敌人是她平生所见最强大的。看看满心满眼只有维吉尔的但丁吧，是时候来履行女巫揭穿大魔王黑魔法的职责了，休想再一次伤害她的朋友。

然后她晃了晃屏幕闪烁的手机，还有援军即将到达，“既然要吃饭，那就一起吧。”

崔西的到来并事务所的两位主人表示出惊讶，反而是她先上下扫了一眼对她打招呼的但丁，然后悠然地坐到了餐桌上。

她的对面的神色淡然的维吉尔，左手边是蕾蒂，右手边是但丁。

即使是多了两位客人，晚餐也仍显丰盛。每个人都假装自己把注意力放在餐盘的食物上，气氛却有些莫名地温柔。

但丁将食物送入口中，淋了柠檬汁的鸡胸肉火候恰到好处，吃起来酸软可口。一切都不会比现在更好了。他对着蕾蒂眨了眨眼，露出了夸耀式的笑容。

“好吧，我得承认。”蕾蒂别扭地放下刀叉，“味道确实不错。”

“你没必要相信我。”毫不畏惧地迎上蕾蒂的瞪视，维吉尔说道，“但是你必须相信他。”

蕾蒂心道我当然相信他，不由自主地想要出言相讥，却被崔西拉住了手，她偏头看不解地看着灯光下柔和而坚定的恶魔。

她的视线跨过餐桌，正对着维吉尔说道：

“照顾好但丁。”

——“维吉尔，你要照顾好弟弟呀。”

“我会的，我保证。”

等两位女士在月光下拖地长长的影子最终不舍地离开了的事务所大门。

蕾蒂如释重负地伸了伸腰。

两杯草莓圣代突然出现在崔西的手中，“餐后甜点。”她将其中一杯递给了蕾蒂。

“为什么？”

“就是想吃了。”

“让他也苦恼一下好了，”蕾蒂狡黠笑了，“资不抵债啊。”

她对着月光眯起了眼睛，月色清朗，清脆的碰杯声在寂静的夜晚格外鲜明。

“庆祝但丁重获自由。”

“庆祝但丁重陷囹圄。”

“为了可怜又可恨的但丁！”

“——干杯！”

崔西摇头，这个还是太甜了，可是她还是吃完了一整杯。

可怜的草莓圣代们，一半的下落已经水落石出，然而三位，不，是四位当事人却都露出了理所当然的表情。

世风日下，人（魔）心不古。

但丁痛心疾首地捂住心口，早知道他就不应该想着要留给尼禄，而应该把它们转移到安全的地方，就算不能一口气吃完，剩下的放着看看也好啊，看看也很愉快。

“那个……”听了半天八卦的妮可举起了手，“其实……”

叮铃铃铃铃，叮铃铃铃铃。

桌上的电话突然响了起来，打断了妮可的话。

但丁叹了口气，死死盯着电话机，最终认命地叹了口气，接通了电话，有气无力地：

“Devil May Cry~”

“但丁先生——”少女轻柔的嗓音通过电话传来。

正在试图理清脑子里一团乱麻的尼禄突然清醒了过来，他抖了抖耳朵，迟疑地说道，“姬莉叶？”

“你好，姬莉叶。”但丁用眼神示意尼禄稍安勿躁，“你找尼禄吗？他正好在这里。”

“不，”宛如和风细雨般，姬莉叶用愉快的音调回复道，“我是来感谢你的。”

但丁和尼禄都吃了一惊，而妮可却捂住了脸。

“谢谢你的圣代。”姬莉叶继续说道，“妮可说那是你送给尼禄的。”

“啊，是的。”但丁好笑地撇过两个年轻人，尤其是不知道该将手放在哪里的女孩儿。“没错。”

“我很喜欢，孩子们也很喜欢。”孩子们的轻笑声从电话那头传来，姬莉叶解释道，“妮可也许有些莽撞，但是请不要责怪她。”

“怎么会呢，这正是我想做的。”

“那请不要拒绝我们的邀请，尼禄一直想跟你们好好聊聊。”

“好的姬莉叶，下周吗？我会带上维吉尔的。”但丁看着维吉尔对他点头，“嗯，再见。”

一挂下电话，妮可立刻说道，“我、我不是故意拿的！”

她环视众人，尤其是在看着她的但丁，“我看、看到了贴在上面的便签条——‘给尼禄的’，而且，我还留下了、照片！”

“标签？”两位女士对视着摇了摇头，但丁转移视线到了莫里森。

莫里森耸了耸肩，然后又毫无心理负担地扔下一个炸弹。

“不如问问早上从你房间里出来的维吉尔？”

而此时，好不容易挣扎着恢复神智的尼禄，又被这一锤定音的消息击沉了。

这一晚对于莫里森来讲并不容易，他自嘲自己居然有一天得庆幸还好自己经历丰富，也许是跟非人类们接触久了，适应能力也增强了不少。

清晨微亮的时候，他模模糊糊地醒来，看见但丁从房间里出来，走下楼梯。

他恍惚地说道，“早上好，但丁。”

眼前的人微微一笑，露出尖尖的牙齿，“早上好，莫里森。”像极了昨晚摆在床头的鲨鱼。

“是你啊，维吉尔。”

莫里森完全清醒了，他从沙发上站了起来，揉了揉肩膀，他又一次说明了昨晚的委托，在维吉尔确认后，提出了告辞。

莫里森欲言又止，还假意整理了下西装，在维吉尔耐心的等待下，吞吞吐吐地说道，“V……维吉尔……”

维吉尔看了他一眼。

“我给他带过很多消息，有好的，也有不好的。”

“其实那些消息对他来讲，都没有什么区别。”

他们都很清楚这个话题是围绕着谁展开的，尤其是维吉尔未曾经历过的那些空白的时光，于是他静静地聆听。

“然后有一天你出现在了我面前，”莫里森的声音从四周传来，“我犹豫再三，还是带你来见他。”

“关于这件事，谢谢你，莫里森。”

“不必谢我。”莫里森扯动嘴角，他并不需要维吉尔的感谢，“我是个生意人，我们互惠互利。”

但是维吉尔感谢莫里森的原因也并非如此，他听到莫里森说道：

“对他而言你是最坏的消息。”

他们的中间人停顿了一下，

“却又是最好的那个。”

送走莫里森后，维吉尔看了眼时间，距离尼禄来事务所还有一个小时，距离但丁起床还有两个小时。

于是他还有足够的时间来准备，他步入厨房，打开冰箱，看看还有什么食材可以用作今天的早餐。

人类的生活称不上是喜欢还是讨厌，更多的是一种习惯。潜伏在他从不在意的本愿中，自七岁的站台分别后再次步入正轨。

他拾回人类的视角重新审视起被他忽略的事物，他看到了摆在桌上的母亲的相片，也看到了被弟弟封存在抽屉里的沉默，划出的是横亘在他们之间的断崖。当他以完整的姿态重新回到他的面前，终于明白，力量与但丁没有区别。

他拿出了放在冰箱中的草莓圣代。坐回但丁的椅子上。

从前所见具是荒原断壁，而但丁鲜活地像一朵玫瑰。

就着晨光将最后一勺冰激凌吃完，维吉尔还是没能理解他的弟弟为什么会那么喜欢这种甜品，不过他一想到但丁会因为失去圣代而不爽的表情就还是免不了产生些愉悦，盖过了糖分本身的甜味。

而且为了提醒但丁和其他人，他在剩下的草莓圣代旁留下了一个便签条，就跟在书本上写名字一样，一种习惯。

没过多久，维吉尔卡着时间做完了早餐，就传来了门外房车停车的声音，带着急躁的轮胎打磨声，不用问就尼禄搭着那个女孩的车找上门来了。

刚一进门，妮可就好奇地四处打量起来，跃跃欲试。她想参观传说中恶魔猎人的事务所很久了，却一直被尼禄多加阻拦，真不知道他要别扭到什么时候。

“但丁呢？你们有什么事情？”尼禄一向单刀直入。

“他在休息。”维吉尔穿上了大衣，阎魔刀凭空出现在他的手中，“走吧，有个委托我们去处理一下。”

尼禄嘟囔着诸如为什么是你，我可以自己解决，却还是言不由衷地跟在了父亲的身后，他回头看了看妮可，比了个你不要到处乱逛的手势。

却见妮可摇了摇手，像赶苍蝇似的打发了。尼禄用嘴型无声地示意脏口，在维吉尔回头看他时立刻摆出严肃的姿态。

两人一走，妮可就兴奋地捂住嘴，无声地尖叫起来，天哪，她兴奋地亮眼发光，连镜片都遮挡不住。

她拍了拍脸，让自己先清醒一下，冷静，妮可，冷静。然后像个被郑重邀请的客人，在主人的带领下参观这栋仰慕已久的房子。

二楼现在是不能上去的，只能等到下次机会。

事务所一楼的家具并不太多，一眼所及就能看完，妮可兴致勃勃地研究起了挂在墙上的恶魔装饰，被事务所主人随手摆放在桌子上的资料书籍，还有一些日常记录。

妮可拿起了最上面的一页纸，与其说是记录，倒不如说是一份随手笔记，但丁的字体宛如其人，张扬肆意，随手写着时间地点和处理结果。根据内容，这是一起因为恶魔而引起的失踪事件，那个恶魔有着扭曲空间的能力。

在旁边有着备注：

“维吉尔迷路了，所以但丁得一分。”

然后就挨在旁边，稍稍偏上的地方，出现了另一个字迹，端正隽秀：

“我没有迷路，我在到处找你。”

接着属于但丁的字体又出现在了下方：

“狡辩，阎魔刀也会失控吗？”

然后是几下划痕，单词被墨水掩盖，妮可将好奇地将纸置于阳光之下，仔细辨认钢笔在纸上留下的印记：

“不，是我会。”

妮可突然红了脸，她小心地将记录纸放回原处，然后慌不择路地跑进厨房，想要来点水冷静一下。

她打开冰箱，三杯草莓圣代摆在了最显眼的位置，还有一张便签条，是她刚刚看到过的那个。

她看着那个便签条，突然有一些鼻酸，又有一点嫉妒的难过，更多的却是高兴，就像见证了一个故事千回百转后终于落得圆满。我的好朋友，一个倒霉的幸运儿，在千辛万苦后终于得到了他原本拥有的东西。

她掏了掏自己的口袋，终于翻出一张照片，是维吉尔和但丁从魔界回来后，众人一起去接他们时偷偷拍下的。本来想把它送给尼禄，不过现在作为报酬更好。

于是她将照片搁在了中间的那杯圣代上，取走了左右两杯。

魔人的圣代是否有什么特别之处？让我来研究一下，是不是幸福的味道。

至此，所有草莓圣代的下落都明了。

崔西双手撑桌，看着笑得意味不明的但丁说道，“还有一杯，是你自己吃的。”

但丁挑眉，既没有承认但也不否认，他站了起来，悠哉地踱步到维吉尔的身边。

维吉尔无奈地握住了他的手，将他拉向自己。

谁都是那么地独一无二，没有一个人是能被替代的，就像点缀在甜腻奶油之间的酸甜草莓。他们陪着他走过了每一段重要的旅途，所有的路途上的风景都值得被珍藏。

维吉尔，更是那个从起点走向终点的人，我们共同的开始与终焉，我所有的回忆与憧憬。

最后，混合着茫然、迷惑和震惊，以及最终将表情转化为空洞的尼禄对着满屋子的“凶手”，缓缓地问道：“所以，只有我没吃到是吗？”

但丁与维吉尔对视一眼，决定再给这孩子缓冲一段时间。


End file.
